Nightly Lovers: Estranhos de dia, amantes de noite
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • De dia, colegas de trabalho que se encontram por acaso. De noite, insaciáveis amantes em busca de prazer. :: LavixKanda :: LEMON :: Para Persephone Spenser ::
1. Trailler

* * *

**_- Trailler –_**

* * *

**_De dia..._**

- Olá Yu!

- Me chame de Yu de novo, que a Mugen irá parar em um lugar muito indigesto.

-

**_... Fingem ser meros conhecidos ..._**

Lavi conversava animadamente com Allen sobre a última missão que fizeram. O que o ruivo não notava, era um moreno enciumado na outra mesa partindo os hashis que segurava e exalando uma áurea digna de um psicopata.

-

**_... Mais a noite..._**

- Vai ficar só me olhando, ou vai vim aqui me beijar?

-

**_... São só amantes em busca de prazer..._**

- Você fala... Demais. – Disse Kanda, ofegante enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás deixando Lavi beijar toda a extensão de seu pescoço.

- Por que não me faz calar? – Lavi sorria maliciosamente enquanto dava uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha esquerda do moreno.

-... Com todo prazer. – Lavi não pode se manifestar, pois seus lábios foram tomados pela boca quente de Kanda.

-

**_... Ou mais que isso?_**

- Encoste um dedo nele... Que eu arranco sua mão. – Kanda estava coberto de ferimentos e não sabia de onde vinha aquela força de permanecer de pé.

- Por quê? Tem medo de perder o namoradinho? – Tykk fez um pequeno carinho no rosto desacordado de Lavi que estava em seu colo. – Como ele é de cama? – O Noé sorria sadicamente e maliciosamente olhando o ruivo.

- De cama vai ficar você quando eu arrancar seus cabelos com um aparador de grama.

-

**_Dois homens, um desejo._**

- Se você morrer, Kanda, eu vou até o inferno para te trazer de volta.

- Que coisa mais gay.

- O que somos então?

-

**_Lavi_**

- Lavi, tire a sua mão de minha calça!

-

**_Yu Kanda_**

- Você é o mais tarado de nós dois!

-

**_Povo só para encher lingüiça: Allen._**

- EU SEMPRE SOUBE QUE VOCÊS ERAM GAYS!

-... Você tem cara de uke mal comido.

- Acabou com meus sentimentos! INSENSÍVEL! – O garoto do cabelo branco foi coberto por uma áurea depressiva.

- Você tem sentimentos?

-

**_Lenalee Lee._**

- Por que será que ela não vai para de dar em cima de você?

- Ciúmes, Yu?

- De quem, daquela sirigaita?

-

**_Tykk Mikk_**

- Aquele ruivinho é uma gracinha...

- Tykk... Você é gay e nunca me disse?

- Você está imaginando coisas, Road.

- Só bem eu que sou gay. Olhem para mim, sou uma veada!

-

**_E o resto, serve só para enfeite._**

- Me senti tão amado agora. Não é Komui?

- ROOOOOONNNCC z.z

-

**_Nightly Lovers: Estranhos de dia, amantes de noite._**

_De dia, colegas de trabalho que se encontram por acaso. De noite, insaciáveis amantes em busca de prazer._

* * *

_Yooo Minna! \ô/_

_Essa fanfic pode ter, no futuro, Lemon. Estejam avisados. ;D  
_

_P.S: Dona **Persephone Spenser**, quer essa fic para você? :D  
_


	2. Um dia qualquer

-

-

**Capítulo um – **_Um dia qualquer_

**-**

**-**

- Lavi, tire a sua mão... De dentro das minhas... Cal-calças! – Kanda tentava inutilmente conter o fogode seu amante naquele vagão de trem. Por Deus, quando aquele ruivo o prensava na parede, distribuía beijos lascivos em seu pescoço e em sua boca, e, _por Deus_ brincava com seus nervos com a mão dentro de suas calças, roçando e apertandosuas partes _traseiras_, ficava realmente difícil de conter o Lavi, e conter o próprio corpo também. Sem contar os suspiros e gemidos prazerosos que saía de sua boca. Sim, ele gostava de ter Lavi o excitando, mas estavam em um vagão de trem. A qualquer momento poderia entrar alguém ali e pegá-los, digamos, _no flagra. _Oh, vida cruel. Se tivessem em um lugar mais reservado, ambos já estariam se enroscando no chão mesmo.

- Não resista Yuu, eu sei que você me ama – Disse ao pé de seu ouvido em um quase suspiro, causando deliciosos arrepios em Kanda.

- Eu já lhe disse para não me chamar de Yuu! – Uma das coisas que Lavi mais gostava de fazer era chamar Kanda de "Yuu", só para ter o deleite de vê-lo irritado. Aos olhos do ruivo ele ficava _uma gracinha_.

Sentiu a mão do ruivo se deslocando até sua ereção, seu corpo ficou quente e estava quase se entregando ao toque ousado dele. Quando ele o _apertou_ – por algum motivo do destino – o trem deu um solavanco. Ele não se conteve em gemer alto.

Lavi sempre conseguia o que queria. E Kanda adorava se fazer de difícil.

-

-

-

A locomotiva soltava aquela típica fumaça branca naquele lugar, a estação estava agitada como sempre. Pessoas entravam e saíam do trem conversando, cheias de bagagens. Todas numa mistura de raças e cores. No meio de tantas pessoas, pôde ver em destaque duas figuras trajando o uniforme da Ordem Negra.

- LAVI! AQUI! – Reconheceu o dono da voz e logo viu que era realmente o pequeno exorcista de cabelos brancos acenando freneticamente, junto com sua colega de cabelos esverdeados sorridente.

- Oi Allen, oi Lenalee – Sorriu para os amigos, era bom vê-los depois de uma missão cansativa.

- Olá, Lavi! – não respondeu por que estava recuperando o fôlego – Oi para você também, Kanda. – Sorriu simpaticamente para o moreno também. Dava-se bem com ele, e pelo menos Kanda não a julgava. Sempre ouvia o que ela tinha para falar, mesmo que ele não soltasse nenhuma palavra. Kanda a cumprimentou cordialmente, sem muitas extravagâncias. Não era muito chegado a Lenalee, achava a menina um pouco _inútil, _mas a tratava bem. Caso contrário Komui iria torrar sua inesgotável paciência.

- Oi Lavi, oi... Kanda. – Por mais que tentasse conversar com Kanda, o moreno sempre implicava com ele. Sempre.

- Moyachi. – Ah, a diversão de Yuu Kanda chegou. Atiçar a paciência de Allen. Nem sobre tortura contaria para alguém, mas implicar com o albino era seu passatempo predileto.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE FEIJÃO?! - Lavi suspirou, teria que agüentar os chiliques de Allen, os comentários cheios de veneno de Kanda e as tentativas inúteis de apaziguar a situação de Lenalee.

Mas era bom estar em casa.

-

-

**N/a: **Capítulo pequeno, sem sal, mais que dá um sinal de vida e mostra que eu não vou desistir dessa fic tão facilmente. Só pra vocês ficarem com um gostinho de "quero mais", o título do próximo capítulo é "Onde estão minhas calças?".

Pelo nome, da pra imaginar o que está pra vir, né? (Insira aqui uma risada insana)

É só eu, ou mais alguém quer a Lenalee morta nessa fanfic? e.e

**N/b: **Eu li antes de todo mundo, adoro isso, haha. E eu não me incomodo com a morte da Lenalee, pelo contrário, vou ficar até mais feliz XD

**N/a: **Mesmo?... e.e (Insira aqui outra risada insana) || Lets, novamente, você salvou o dia! (e a fic também. :B)


End file.
